Senior Year
by BurnItDown905
Summary: Oh how things change for best friends Seth and Madison...
1. My Best Friend

"If you wanna ask her out, then Dude- just ask the girl out!" Madison Nichols said changing the song on her phone. It was the last day of their junior year and Seth was driving them home. They'd been neighbors and best friends since Madison moved in when they were 6.

"I can't just _ask_ Alexa out… she's different."

"Dude, she was in like a bunch of my classes this semester, okay? Trust me when I say _she..._ is that simple" she joked.

He rolled his eyes, finally parking in his driveway.

"Come on Madi, I'm serious… I think I really like her…" he admitted. Madison looked at her best friend in shock. She thought about it and sighed.

"Alright, if it's _that_ important… I'll help you out."

Seth leaned across his center console and hugged Madison tightly.

"Alright, alright!" she said, shaking him off. "I'm gonna pick out something for you to wear to Foxxy's party tonight. Phase one: here we go."

"So… come on spill, how'd it go?" Madison asked later, as she Roman, Seth, and Dean, all stood in Alicia's backyard. Seth had just come back from a lengthy conversation with Alexa inside, and his friends all wanted the dirt.

"We're going out Tuesday" he said with a small smile on his face. Madison grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and shook him a bit. "I knew you could do it." Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she squealed checking them message.

"Sweet! Sasha just got here!" she said, slipping her phone back in her pocket. "I'm gonna go find her. Can you _please_ not get wasted? You're my ride home, dude" she asked.

"But of course, Princess" he teased as she playfully pushed him before bouncing back into the house.

"Okay..." Dean began after she left. "I get Alexa's cute and all but…" he continued watching Madison walk away.

"What?" Seth asked perplexed.

"Madi's fucking hot" Roman said smiling up from his plastic red cup. Seth looked between his friends and shook his head adamantly.

"Dude… it's gross when you guys talk about her like that. She's just… Madi."

"Take our word for it man, she's gorgeous and somebody's gonna scoop her up this summer" Roman responded, noticing someone else had been eyeing Madison go back inside.

A few weeks later, Seth crossed the lawn and opened the front door. He heard a commotion in the kitchen and smiled as he walked into the 4th of July prep in the Nichol's house.

"Kyle, can you go remind your father he left the briquettes in the garage… Hi Seth" Katherine Nichols huffed. Seth watched as Madison's younger brother set his iPad down and hopped off the kitchen stool to find his dad outside. He turned to Madison's mom and handed her the cherry pie his mother made. "Here you go Mama Kat. My mom said she'll be over later."

"Ahh, thank you Sweetheart" she said setting the pie on the counter. "Madi's still in her room. Would you be a dear and remind her she still needs to help me with the corn?"

"Sure thing." Seth smiled as he made his way through the house, up the stairs to Madison's room. He opened the door and was shocked seeing her there topless.

"Seth!" she screamed, grabbing a shirt, holding it over her chest. He shut the door quickly and stood there for a moment nervous as his mouth suddenly became dry. He was almost out of breath. He'd seen her in next to nothing before but she'd never looked like _that._ After a minute, she opened the door with a small smirk on her face.

"Next time just knock... perv" she joked, pushing him out her doorway down the hall.

"Dude, Madi's new pool's so sick. The rest of our summer parties have to be _here_." Roman said a few hours later after the party began. He, Seth, and Roman were all sitting at a table together eating.

"Speaking of the little She-Devil… where the hell is she?" Dean asked taking a sip of the lemonade the guys had already spiked. Both he and Roman noticed Seth sitting there staring down, sliding the food around on his plate.

"Yo! Earth to Seth…" Dean said, waving a hand in Seth's face. He blinked and looked up at his friends.

"Sorry…" he sighed. "It's just earlier I saw Mad-" he began.

"There she is" Roman said, cutting him off. Seth was happy for the interruption, not wanting to talk about seeing his best friend topless, more importantly not wanting to talk about _liking_ it.

He turned around to see Madison and Renee walking towards them in their bathing suits. Seth raised his eyebrows seeing Madison's strappy two piece bikini. Her denim shorts were unbuttoned hanging low, and her belly ring was exposed. Seth's heart raced as the girls reached them. Renee gave Dean a kiss on the forehead as he scarfed down some macaroni and cheese.

"Guess you boys gotta wait an hour to get in" she said as she and Madi made their way down to the pool.

"Fuck…" Seth muttered as he watched Madi wiggle out of her shorts.

Later that evening as people began lighting fireworks, Madi and a couple friends had climbed on top of her roof to get a better view.

"I can't believe we're seniors… this year's going to be a fucking blast" she said propping herself up on her elbows, chugging some spiked lemonade.

"Seems like it was just yesterday, this pig-tailed little girl was pushing my head in the dirt" he smiled looking at the night sky.

"Don't diss the pigtails… I'll push your head in dirt again" she joked.

Seth smiled, staring at the way she reacted to the fireworks. For the tenth year in a row, they sat on her roof, watching the fireworks. Something about this year though, felt different.

"Did you remember to put the emergency roadside kit in you car?" Mrs. Rollins asked Seth the next morning as he loaded his truck.

"For the thousandth time Mom… yes, I'm packed and ready. Stop worrying ok?" he asked, tossing his duffle bad in the truck bed. It was the gang's annual camping trip and as usual, his mother was driving him insane. "Finally" he said seeing Madison crossing his lawn. He grabbed one of her bags and carried it over to the truck, tossing it next to his.

"Somebody's in a mood" she said smirking. She knew how protective Mrs. Rollins, and she knew how bad Seth wanted to get on the road already. She smiled hopping into the passenger seat, as Seth got turned the engine on.

"You kids, have fun. And Seth, no sleeping in that Alexa girls tent!" She yelled as he backed out the driveway. He rolled his eyes as Madison snickered.


	2. Hottie On a Jet Ski

That afternoon a group of seniors were setting up there campsite near the lake. Madison took off her gloves and wiped her hands after dropping a large chunk of wood in the growing pile for the bonfire. Sasha wiped her brow as she kicked the dirt.

"Are we done with the manual labor portion of this trip? I wanna hit the lake," She whined. She walked over to Seth and leaned on him dramatically.

"It _is_ beautiful out there, isn't it?" Madi shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked out at the lake. The clear waters ripples as children splashed around.

"It really is..." Seth responded breathlessly, not able to take his eyes of the raven haired beauty he'd grown up with.

"Pick up your jaw, Cowboy" Sasha said lightly smacking Seth's chest before she went to get changed in her tent.

"Get back here!" Seth yelled a while later as Roman whizzed past him on his jet ski. He glanced back at Madison who had her arms wrapped around his midsection.

He felt her slick, wet skin against his and suddenly noticed goosebumps forming on his arms.

"You ready?" he asked before taking off on the jet ski, creating ripples in their wake. They waded out to where Dean and Roman laughing on their jet skis.

"I think I'm gonna officially ask her out tonight," Roman said, killing the engine on his jet ski.

"Sash?" Madison asked. She lightly smacked Seth's shoulders in approval when Roman finally nodded.

"Guess that just leaves you then, huh Madi?" Dean asked smirking. Madi adjusted her sunglasses as she squinted.

"Guess so…" smiled. "You and Renee, Ro and Sash, Seth and Lex…".

"Sounds like somebody needs to get laid already," Dean joked.

"Hey!" Both Seth and Madison interjected. He looked back at her for a second before whipping his head around embarrassed. He hadn't meant for that be audible.

"Or _maybe_ let's start with finding me a boyfriend, huh Deano?" She asked and Seth inwardly sulked. He didn't like this option any more than just her getting laid.

A while later, the four friends made their way back to shore. Alexa rolled her eyes as she stood impatiently with her feet in the water, waiting for Seth. He groaned inwardly, ready for his girlfriend's wrath. He was thankful that Madison had noticed Alexa waiting, but was slightly disappointed that before that jet ski could even get back to shore, Madison hopped off and waded the rest of the way back. She beelined straight for Sasha and Renee, who were working on their tan. She grabbed her towel and dried off a bit before joining them.

"Hey babe..." Seth said, focusing his attention back on Alexa. The petite blonde still had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl plastered on her face.

"Can we talk?" she asked, not bothering to wait for a response as she walked over to her tent.

"Somebody's in trouble," Roman joked to Dean, as the two rejoined the rest of the group.

"Got a minute?" Seth asked Madi after dinner. He had followed her over to the designated dumpster area where the animals couldn't get access to anything.

"Sure…" she began slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to apologize for Alexa earlier… She's just…" he began with difficulty, trying to find the right word to describe her.

"She's just Alexa… I get it. I think I might go a little nuts too if some hottie was riding with _my_ boyfriend on a jet ski, too," she boasted. Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"If you say so…" he teased as they made their way back to camp.

"Come on… what's the matter?" Alexa whispered later that night in Seth's tent. She'd just taken her top off when Seth grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Not here, okay?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice as low as possible knowing all his friends were in nearby tents, but to no avail.

Dean gave Renee a look in their tent as she rolled her eyes and sent out a group text.

 _Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing this. - R_

Sasha and Madison giggled together quietly before a response.

Seth heard rumbling outside a few seconds later as he pushed Alexa away yet again. He held onto her wrists this time as she sounds of movement passed them outside.

"What the fuck, Lex? What's gotten into you?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"You mean besides the fact that _you_ won't?" she asked, laying back on Seth's air mattress. She stared up straight, crossing her arms, as Seth rolled his eyes. It seemed like her hundredth tantrum over the same thing: Madi. He couldn't figure why in their short relationship they'd fought so much about his best friend.

There wasn't anything going on… at least not on the surface, that Alexa had to be worried about. For all intents and purposes, Seth and Madison's relationship was strictly platonic. Had his girlfriend known what was really going on in his head, the weekly sleepovers would've stopped long ago. Not that Alexa could stand those nights anyway. In fact, since the two began dating the month before, Alexa had been at almost all Seth's sleepovers, invited or not.

He shoved her hand away from his crotch, yanking his shorts back up as he sat up.

"Where are you going?" she asked sitting up with him.

"Going for a walk Lex…" he mumbled as he unzipped and exited their tent.

"Have you told her you're not ready?" Roman asked a few minutes later as the two skipped rocks. Roman hadn't been able to sleep over Natalya and TJ's arguing from the next tent over.

"I've tried man. But everytime I say I wanna take things, it's like she wants to pick a fight over Madi and I'm trying my best to convince her-"

"Her or yourself?" Roman asked. He'd seen the two friends together and even he had a few questions when it came to the two.

"This is insane..." Madi said the next day as she and Sasha walked around Bob Orton's yacht. They filled their cups with fruity cocktails before making their way back to the upper deck.

"Come up here, Princess," Randy said, from the Captain's deck.

"Aye, aye Captain," Madi saluted as she walked over, being helped up by a gentle tug from Randy. She had been so light on her feet, she'd ended up in his lap, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Seth.

"Nice view up here, Orton" she said, leaning over just in time to see Dean slide off the side of the yacht and launch into the water.

"I'll say" Randy blushed, admiring Madi's red and white striped bikini. She looked back at him and noticed him checking her out. Turning around to face him, she propped her elbows back on the railing. Randy's blue eyes melted into Madi's hazel ones and he softly spoke.

"Madi, you're beautiful..." he began nervously, watching her smile nervously and suck in her top lip.

"Staring at you may or may have been the reason I was almost failing Bio last year," he admitted embarrassed.

"Rands…" she said taking the small step between them, leaving them flush against each other.

"And you're the _only_ one I let call me that..." his jaw flexed as his hands made their way around her waist.

An hour later, everyone was on the main deck, dancing.

"Does this vacation actually have to end?" Sasha asked as she leaned in, twerking on Roman, who'd officially been dating all of the past 30 minutes. Madi smiled as he fingers laced with Randy's on her hips and she rocked back and forth with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping a hold of her, and kissed her shoulder. Sasha gave her a small thumbs up before turning around to face Roman.

"Hungry?" Seth asked Madison as he worked on a slice of pizza. She sat at the table for a moment and snatched a pepperoni. He rolled his eyes annoyed when instead, she dropped it, to follow Randy's laugh inside.

"Be back, Dude…" she said rushing away. Seth frowned.

"Sure…"

After fighting with Alexa the night before, Seth agreed to try to see her point of view, which basically meant he'd ignore Madison. He just didn't think it'd be this easy, _especially_ with her hanging all over Randy all day.

He wasn't a bad guy, Randy. He just wasn't _the_ guy for Madison, Seth thought as he watched her jump up on his back and be carried away.


	3. Testing A Theory

A little more than a week later, Madison nervously adjusted her denim shorts after Randy opened the passenger door to his truck, helping her down off the lifted monster. She smiled up at him excited.

"The fair…? Seriously…?!" she asked.

"I hope it's not too lame. I mean- I know you said you didn't want to do dinner and a movie so I-" he rambled.

"Hey..." she said, reaching up to caress his cheek gently. "This is perfect."

He smiled and leaned into her touch, savoring how soft her tiny hand was. A moment later he grabbed her hand and led her into the fairground.

"Your offensive line is just going to have to pick it up. I mean your linemen are like a second behind the snap," she said as they walked around. Randy looked down at her amazed. It wasn't very often someone put him in his place; and this girl knew her shit.

"Oh my god, look at the baby pigs!" she shrieked, running over to the petting zoo. Randy laughed and followed her, dazzled by her innocence. She was definitely different. She picked up a hairy, little piglet and it oinked, cuddling up to her.

"Ok, if you don't quit that right now, I'm gonna steal you and you'll be mine forever, Mr. Oinkles..." she said scratching under the pigs chin.

"Mr. Oinkles?" Randy asked, petting the piglet's head.

"What…? It's cute."

"There's no way you ate all that..." he said in awe. She sat across the bench from him wiping her face and hands with a wet nap. His eyes widened as she covered her mouth, attempting to conceal her burp.

"Well… I _did_ say I wanted a rack of ribs, so…" She smirked, tossing the napkin on her plate of bones.

A little while later, the two stood in front of a particular carnival style game.

"Alright Mr. MVP, let's see what you've got..." she said seductively from behind him.

He smirked and skillfully made all three shots before turning around, licking his lips.

"Now... which one did you want, Princess?"

Randy held the giant purple bear under his left arm, and Madi's waist with his right. The two had been having an amazing time and Randy had truly never been on a better date.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, as she pulled him into a photobooth.

"I've always wanted to try this..." she said, sitting close to Randy. His large frame was squishing them, so just as the camera began to flash, she sat on his lap. A few minutes later she looked at the row of pictures and smiled.

"Cool," she said, handing a copy to Randy. "It made two."

Randy looked down at the pictures and smiled at the last one. Madi had managed to turn her tiny body around to kiss Randy. _Their first kiss._

Seth heard Randy's truck finally pull into the driveway next door. He crept over to his kitchen window, trying to peek across the side fence to see them. He could only see the top of Randy's head lean forward for a minute, before retreating back to his car. Seth ran upstairs to his room and called Madi, waiting for her at his window.

"So how was the date?" he asked, watching her sit by her window.

"It was actually… _not_ terrible," she said, keeping her words evasive.

"Oh come on, Nichols. You gotta give me more than that..." he demanded. "I'll come over and we can binge watch something and you can tell me all about Mr. Perfect," he teased.

"I think I'm kinda tired..." she said, creating an instant frown on Seth's face. She never wanted to pass up binge marathons with him.

"You sure you're okay? If Orton did something, I have no problem getting up and taking care of him right now," he said in an even tone.

"Calm down, Rollins… it's nothing like that. I just need to get some sleep. Hang out tomorrow, yeah?" she asked, watching him nod from across the way.

A few hours later, Seth rolled over again, still unable to fall asleep. After saying goodnight to Madi, he's called Roman to ask if Sasha had heard anything about the date with Randy. Roman teased about which bases Randy had gotten to, but it wasn't funny for Seth.

" _Fuck… don't stop," Randy whispered, gently guiding the back of Madi's head lower. He laid back in delight after she managed to fit him completely in her mouth. He bit his lip and moaned feeling her gag around his cock before coming back up for air._

" _Mmm… good girl," he responded, placing his hand between her thighs, delving into her slowly. She moaned and bucked against his hand, before she grabbed his dick and began stroking it gently._

" _Oh fuck, Randy… I"m gonna-"_

Seth sat up suddenly and looked around the room. After a moment he calmed down, allowing his breathing to level out. It had only been a nightmare. He rolled over and pulled a sweatshirt over his head. He slipped his shoes on before leaving his room and exiting the house.

A few minutes later, after coming through the kitchen door from the back yard, Seth crept into Madi's room quietly. She turned as she felt her bed shift and in an instant her mouth was covered by his hand, muffling her scream.

"Shhh! I'm sorry! It's ok- It's ok… it's just me," he whispered, hoping no one in the house had heard the commotion. He waited a moment for her to recognize him before moving his hand. "Sorry… I just… couldn't sleep..." he admitted, laying back on her bed.

She scooted over a bit, allowing him to get a bit more comfortable before she rolled on her side to face him.

"So you decide to give me a stroke instead?" She asked yawning. Her head bobbed a second as she began to wake up.

Seth nervously took a deep breath, not even sure where to begin.

"Not really…I was just wondering..." he began as he stared up at the ceiling. "How was it tonight… with Orton?"

"It was fun… check it out," she said reaching on her dresser for the photostrip. Seth held it and looked at each picture, down to the kiss. He stared at it for a moment before he looked over at her. "Well, was it any good?"

"It was nice," she replied softly. He handed her back the strip and she turned to set it back down. When she turned back, Seth was right in her face, smirking devilishly.

"I didn't mean the date; I meant the kiss… you don't really have anything to compare it to- I mean, besides when we were 11..." Seth said cockily, remembering their seven minutes in heaven encounter at Brie and Nikki's birthday party.

"Trust me, that was different. We were kids and… _ewww..._ " she shuddered, her face inches from Seth's.

"Can I test a theory then?" His voice was low and his hand rested gingerly on her hip.

"Go for-" she began, only to be cut off by Seth's searing lips. His crushed down and attacked hers slowly as she finally began to respond. She opened her mouth and moaned a little, feeling Seth's tongue dance with hers. She ran a hand in his hair and yanked him closer, straddling him suddenly, not breaking the kiss.

Seth's hand slipped under her shirt and pulled her down closer by her shoulders. In an instant, she'd yanked her shirt off completely, exposing her bare chest to him for the second time.

"Fuck Madi," he groaned, beginning to feel himself growing under her. He wasn't sure if she felt it, but she slowly began rolling her hips around as she sent a trail of kisses up his neck.

He gently moved her to his side,wrapping an arm around her waist,pulling her close.

"Let's just get some sleep Mads…" he said softly, kissing her neck.


	4. Simple Math

A little over a week had passed and for the most part things had gone back to normal between Madi and Seth… besides the occasional secret makeout sessions.

"I really have to go," Madi said as she straddled Seth on his bed. He grabbed at the belt loops on her jeans and yanked her back, kissing up her neck.

"Aww… do you gotta?" he pleaded, blinking his big brown eyes up at her slowly.

She smiled and pushed him back. "Nice try, jerk. But it's not gonna work this time..." she said hopping off his bed, retrieving her previously discarded tank top.

"It's a big night for my mom," she said. "This banquet's a big deal for her firm and I promised I'd show." She had made it to his bedroom door before he spoke again.

"Will I see you later?" he asked hopefully.

That had been a few days ago, and now Madi cursed herself as she walked arm in arm with Sasha around the musical festival fairground. She took a sip from her red plastic cup and rolled her eyes, trying her best to block out Alexa.

"What's the issue?" Mickie asked Alexa as the four girls continued their journey.

"Right?! It's like- I'm hot, he's hot. It _should_ be simple math…" Alexa responded slightly frustrated.

"Gee, what do you think, Mads?" Sasha quietly teased. Madi's eyes widened as she look at Sasha in horror.

"I uh… I don't know Sash. Maybe they should take it slow? I mean... you guys have only been dating a couple weeks, Lexx. Honestly, what's the rush?" Madi asked.

"Oh... _you_ wouldn't get it Madison..." Alexa replied in a condescending tone as the girls made it to their room. "What Seth and I have is real, there's no one out there for him besides me. And that body? Yea… we're definitely having some fun this weekend," she continued, toasting with Mickie.

Sasha wrapped a comforting arm over Madi's shoulder as the two sat on her bed. "You still got Randy, right?" Sasha whispered, receiving a look from Madi.

"Of course I knew..." Sasha said passing a small unicorn pipe back to Madi. She held her breath a second before exhaling on their balcony, overlooking the fairgrounds. "You two have been weirder than your normal weird selves this summer. Now tell me… what the _hell_ is going on?"

Madi lit the end of the pipe after packing a fresh bowl. She held the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling. "We've been hooking up," she began quietly. Sasha spat out her drink over the balcony and looked over at Madi.

"You guys boned?! Oh em gee! Details, now!"

"It wasn't like that," Madison said in a hushed whisper, peeking inside the hotel room to see Mickie and Alexa went back to their own room. Madi sighed as she leaned against the railing, staring at the ground below. "We kinda make out, I guess… from time to time…".

"How can you be so casual about this?! You and Seth freaking Rollins? Madi, this is huge!" Sasha said starting to giggle. "You guys are gonna get married and have babies, then Roman and I will get married and have babies. Then when our babies grow up they can marry each other..." she said grabbing the unicorn again. Madi smiled and snatched it back.

"Nuh-uh… I think that's quite enough for the stoned cheerleader..." Madi said, gently guiding her friend back into the room.

"No fair... takes one to know one..." Sasha pouted, starting to feel the full effects of their smoke session.

"Almost done, Babe?" Dean asked Renee who was changing in the bathroom.

"Two minutes!" she yelled from the other side of the door. Dean laid back on their hotel bed and tossed the foam ball he was holding in the air.

"She should be here any minute," Seth said, checking his phone for the fourth time since he got to Renee and Dean's room. Alexa was supposed to meet up with the trio so they could check out some of the art exhibits and get some food.

"Ready!" Renee exclaimed, exiting the bathroom in a black one piece bathing suit, paired with denim shorts and a flowy kimono. "Where's your girl, Rollins?"

"You fucking kidding me?" Seth asked, staring at his phone.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"It's Alexa," Seth began. "She's fucking wasted in with Mickie in the wine garden and she wants me to find her…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"But dude… what about all the fried foods. Now, you promised me a food coma, mister and I want it!" Dean dramatically responded.

"Hey!" Madi said excited, seeing Dean, Renee, and Seth walking over. They joined Madi, Sasha, Roman, AJ, and Dolph at a picnic table set up in the food garden.

"What is that?" Seth asked, sitting next to Madi, looking down at her plate.

"Deep fried bacon cinnamon rolls," she said taking another bite. "Mmm, so good… I may never go back home."

"I _gotta_ try one then..." he said reaching onto her plate to grab a rolls.

"Hey!" he yelled, pulling his hand back after she poked him with her fork. "No fair…" he said, rubbing his hand. She glared at him for a second, before stabbing a roll with her fork and holding it in front of him.

"You're lucky I like you Rollins…" she muttered as he smiled and leaned in to take a bite. He pulled back, not realizing how hot it was. Madi laughed and grabbed a napkin, gently wiping the frosting off his face. "Dude… you're a mess," she said shaking her head.

"Miss me?" a voice behind her asked, as a pair of arms made their way around her tiny frame. Randy rested his head on her chin. She turned around and smiled, getting up from the bench to hug him.

"Rands! I thought you said you couldn't make it…" she said as he kissed her. As she pulled away, she saw Seth duck his head and pull out his phone.

"There was a change of plans. There's no way I was gonna miss being here with you," he smiled, gently pulling her toward him. She shied away for a moment, realizing Seth was right there.

"We'll uh… we'll catch up with you guys later, ok?" she said as she grabbed Randy's hand, pulling him away.

"They're so gonna go bone," Dolph laughed as he popped a piece of deep fried Kool-Aid in his mouth. Seth rolled his eyes and turned to look back at the couple, retreating. His jaw clenched when he saw Randy smack Madi's ass.

Later that night the group, minus Alexa and Mickie, were all in a tent watching a lightshow. Seth felt something behind him shift and turned around to find Madison sneaking a sip from his CamelPack.

"You could've just asked," he smiled turning back around. She handed him the nozzle and stood next to him. "What is that anyways?" she asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Whiskey and ginger ale…" he said before putting the nozzle in his mouth.

"You mean whiskey with a splash of ginger ale. Geez Rollins, you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned. Seth was never a big liquor drinker. He'd usually be fine with a couple beers. Tonight something was off. That's when she finally noticed, he'd been by himself for most part of the day.

"Where's Lex?" she asked.

"Probably still sleeping off a nasty hangover," he replied sarcastically.

"She _never_ showed up today?" He shook his head and felt her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry dude… I'm sorry that your girlfriend is such a lightweight!" she joked, earning a small small from Seth. He looked down and shook his head again, and it wasn't too long before the two were laughing uncontrollably.

They settled down enough, after a while, for Madi to continue. "Seriously though… what's been going on with you two lately? The way she was going on earlier today… I figured you guys would've barely left your room." Madi kicked at the dirt in front of her, nervously tugging on the straps to her backpack.

"What'd she say?" Seth asked, turning to look down at her.

"Basically, you guess we're going to be going at it like bunnies…" she said quietly, as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to her ok? Nothing's happened between us…" he spoke softly, reassuring Madi.

"Then… why would she say-?" she began.

"To make you mad, she's obviously threatened."

"Wait, why? You… you didn't say anything… did you?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Come on, Mads…" he began. "We both know I wouldn't do that. Besides... it seems like you really like Randy. Why would I want to mess that up?" he asked lightly hitting her chin with his fist. He turned her around, at which point she saw Randy heading towards them. Seth leaned and whispered, making her shiver. "Don't worry about me… go have have fun," he said, pushing her forward towards Randy.

Seth wandered around alone later that night, in search of the hotel pool. He smirked and shook his head, finding Madi already doing laps.

"Great minds think alike, I guess…" he said as he peeled his shirt off and jumped in the pool.

"Hey." She said wading over to him slowly. "Thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I could say the same about you," he responded, bobbing in the water.

"Well I saw the hotel had a pool earlier… I had to come check it out."

A little while later, the two had gotten into a splash fight, leading Seth to pin Madison between the edge of the pool and his body. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and he legs found their way around his waist. She responded to the kiss and pulled him in closer, sucking on his bottom lip for a second.

A moment later, she pushed him back and headed for the stairs. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"We can't keep doing this, Seth! For fuck's sake… you have a girlfriend." Madison pulled herself away from him and exited the pool. Without protesting, Seth watched her gather her things and leave.


	5. I Got You

The incident in the pool wasn't spoken of over the next week. Seth and Madison got back into their old routine of just hanging out like friends. She'd also made an effort to get to know Randy better. He was sweet, and damn sexy; Madison was beginning to feel a connection with him. She'd spent the better half of the day with him at his family's barbeque, hearing stories about him when he was a kid, sneaking up to his room to makeout. At this point Madison had no doubt she really liked Randy; she just hoped the feeling was mutual.

"You're amazing Madi…" he began rubbing his thumb gently over her lip. He held her head in his hand and stared into her warm hazel eyes. He took a deep breath, resting his forehead against hers. "There's something I have to tell you…" he began nervously. The smile on Madi's face disappeared and she took a step away from him. Her heart began thumping harder and harder.

"What is it, Randy?" she asked, staring at the navy carpet in his room. He sighed again and she thought she would scream when he was silent a moment later.

"Just tell me…" she begged, almost crying. He looked up, noticing the pain in her voice and rushed over to her.

"Oh fuck Madi, it's nothing bad…" she chuckled as he hugged her. "I just… I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out… officially, you know?" His voice was low and gentle. He had a hopeful expression on his face, looking down at the girl who'd come in and flipped his world around. Madison punched him as hard as she could on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the point of impact. She smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss a moment later.

"Don't scare me like that, babe…" she said, making Randy smile.

"I'm sorry Princess… forgive me?"

A few days later Madi and Randy were grinding heavily in the middle of Ember's living room. Her parents were out of town and she decided to throw a rager. The couple continued dancing a few minutes until they went to the kitchen for drinks. There they found Sasha, Roman, Dean and Renee all about to take shots.

"Ah, just in time Madi-Cakes…" Dean yelled smiling. "Come on kid, it's time for shots." She and Randy joined the group as two more small cups were filled and placed in front of them. Madi took hers and gave it a sniff, pulling away with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, hell no Dean… what is this?" she asked.

"Jaager, baby…" Renee smiled, raising her cup. "Drink up bitches!" She yelled as everyone cheered and downed the drink. Madison shook her head, grimacing from the taste of black licorice. She quickly snatched Roman's beer and drank some.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much…" she smiled after burping.

"There's no way she can go home like this. Her parents will freak" Sasha said as the group looked at an extremely inebriated Madison, sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning back against the tub. She reached over and pulled Sasha in for a hug.

"Oh, Sash… you so pretty. I l-l-love you…" she said between hiccups.

"I love you too, Mads" Sasha said, prying herself out of Madison's death grip.

"What are we going to do?" AJ asked, pacing in the background. Roman looked at Seth, which Randy noticed.

"I'll take her home," Randy offered, but was immediately shot down by Roman.

"There's no way in _hell_ she's going anywhere with you. She's completely wasted," Roman stated.

"She's _my_ girlfriend." Randy argued.

" _Exactly_ my point," Roman responded. "Look… Seth will take her home, and sneak her back in when he's sure her parents are asleep. He's done it before."

Seth nodded.

"It's cool, her parents don't even mind when she stays over" he added.

"Fuck that!" Randy yelled. "So Seth here gets to take care of _my_ girlfriend, but I can't?! That's bullshit. Speaking of girlfriends… where the fuck is _yours_ , Rollins?" Randy questioned.

"Calm down, Orton. She wasn't feeling good," Seth began. "And as far as Madi goes…" he said as he smirked and looked back at her giggling on the floor. "...I got her."

Seth shook his head almost annoyed as he and Madi finally made it to his room. Her boots, which she had been trying to take off since they were in the car, were kicked off and sent flying in different directions. He watched her yank her top halfway off before getting it stuck on her head. He smiled at the blue lacy bra underneath.

"I missed Hurricane Madi…" he said watching her take tiny, cautious steps over to his bed.

"Come on jerk, just help me…" she whined. He walked over and pulled the top the rest of the way off, tossing it on the floor.

"Much better…" she sighed, laying back on his bed. "Thanks for taking care of me tonight…" she said looking up at him. "I know I can sometimes be a pain in the ass."

Seth smiled at her admittance. "I don't mind. I mean… you do the same for me so I guess I owed you one or two."

"Ha… more like a billion."

"So how mad _do_ you think Randy is?" he asked the next morning in his kitchen. The two sat across from each other eating bowls of cereal. Seth also explained to Madi what happened earlier that night.

"I don't know, but I mean… I don't get it. We're _neighbors._ It's literally a quick hop, skip, and jump to my house. All I remember is him trying to grab me, then stopping and disappearing or something… right?" she asked, trying to put the pieces together of last night together.

Seth dropped his spoon remembering wanting to rip Randy's face off when he tried too aggressively to yank Madi around last night. She was wasted and he wasn't handling her right, Seth knew. He just didn't like the aggression from Randy.

"Yea… he had to go, I guess…" Seth said rolling his eyes then focusing back on his breakfast.

The next night Madi and Randy decided to go mini golfing and grab some pizza. They were in the middle of a playful argument about pineapple as a topping, when her phone vibrated on the table. She glanced over and picked it up, sending a quick response. A minute later, it vibrated again.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked after taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, just Seth…" she began, not noticing the annoyed look on Randy's face. Her face suddenly fell when she read the next message he sent.

"Oh my God," she said feeling tears begin to burn behind her eyes.

 _Attention- Flight 836 Davenport to Miami, 'Class A' is now boarding._

Dylan sat back, adjusting her neck pillow. She pulled her headphones on, preparing for the flight. She inwardly sighed when she felt the person next to her shifting. She turned to look at Seth's wildly bouncing knee. She placed a hand on it before yanking her headphones off.

"Hey… it's gonna be okay, you know?" she asked looking at the exhausted look on his face. His uncle had called the night before; Seth's grandfather had passed away that morning. Knowing how close the two had been, Madi joined Seth and his parents on the trip for the funeral. He covered his hand with hers and held it, tilting his head to look over at her.

"I know..." he said softly. "Thanks."

The two sat back, watching movies on Madi's laptop until they eventually fell asleep.

"Well aren't they just adorable…?" Mrs. Rollins asked, watching Seth and Madi sleeping. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder and his head was tilted on hers.

"Why is he _still_ dating that Alexa girl?" she whispered to her husband.

"Now honey, don't start… And you promised you wouldn't meddle…" Mr. Rollins said, reminding his wife. She reached down gently shaking Madi and Seth. "Kids…" she spoke softly. "We're in Miami."

"Pops sure had the right idea retiring in Miami..." Seth said later that day as he and Madi sat in the sand, people watching. A young girl walked past the two of them, smiling at Seth the whole time. "He _sure_ was a smart man…" he muttered, watching the girl walk away.

"Alright, I think it's about time we hosed you down…" she said sarcastically as she lightly shoved him. He looked at her confused before she shook her head.

"Dude, you're like a dog with a bone."

"So how you holdin' up, man?" Roman asked later that night, during a phone call with Seth. He and Dean were at a party and were missing their third musketeer.

"It's tough, I won't lie… but Madi's here and I don't know, man. I guess she's making it a little better..." he said in a hushed voice in his uncle's kitchen. Madi was in the guest room down the hall, and Seth wasn't sure if she was still awake.

"Well that might help soften the blow then, actually…" Roman began cryptically.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He heard Roman sigh and pull the phone away. A minute later he was greeted by Dean's voice.

"Mr. Sensitive over doesn't know how to tell you, but I got no problem."

"What's going on, man?" Seth questioned nervously.

"It's Alexa, man. She's here at Cena's party, practically _throwing_ herself at him. And it's like she doesn't care that everyone can see her. She's fucking lost it." Seth's eyebrow twitched as he angrily chucked the unopened bottle across the kitchen. He quickly hung up the phone and sent a text to Alexa, which was responded to a few moments later.

 _If you can have fun in Miami, I can have fun here.- A_

 _Fun? You've gotta be fucking joking. What part of my grandfather's funeral seems like fun to you?!- S_

He paced angrily the next few minutes, waiting for Alexa's reply. When that didn't happen, he called her. After her phone went straight to voicemail, Seth sighed in frustration.

"Yeah?" Madi said a few minutes later, as she lay across her bed in the guest room. She was flipping through stations before settling for a random sitcom marathon. She smiled when Seth opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Still up?"

She sat up on her knees, hearing the strain in his voice. When he finally came into the room, Madi could see how red his eyes were.

"Come here," she whispered, extending her arms out to him. At first Seth resisted, not wanting to show how completely broken he felt. After a moment he couldn't take it anymore and sunk onto the bed, falling apart in Madi's arms.

"Shhh… it's gonna be okay..." she whispered, gently rocking him back and forth until they both fell asleep.

The next afternoon Seth sat in a front row chair, staring at the urn next to a blown up portrait of his grandfather. The ceremony had ended a while ago, with everyone going back to his uncle's for the repass. Seth had opted to grab an Uber back, wanting to spend some more time with his grandfather.

He wasn't surprised a few minutes later when Madi silently sat next to him and held his hand. The two sat in silence until Seth nodded. "Thanks Madi… You really _are_ my best friend."

"Duh, I'm kinda fucking awesome too…" she added, making Seth laugh.

"Oh shit, you're not supposed to curse in a church are you? Shit! Wait… technically this is like a funeral home, so-" she rambled, only being cut off when Seth arms scooped her in for a big hug.

"You're such a dork," he smiled.

A few days later, Madison, Seth, and his parents were all making their way through the terminal to get their luggage. After a few days in Miami, Madison was actually excited to sleep in her own bed that night. She stopped in her tracks as her jaw dropped.

"You're fucking joking, right?" she asked as Seth looked up, to see Alexa standing in baggage claim with balloons and a welcome back sign. She ran up to Seth who apprehensively kissed her back as Madi rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping we could talk. There's some things I really want to apologize for…" she began.

"Please, like he's gonna-"

" _Seth…"_ Alexa finished, cutting Madison off. "I was hoping I could give you a lift home… maybe we could grab a bite and talk?"

"Or you could just bite _me…_ " Madison mumbled, gaining a look from Seth. She shrugged, not caring about being polite to Alexa anymore. After what Seth told her she tried with Cena, Alexa was on Madi's shit list, a lonely, dangerous place to be.

Seth looked at Madison and gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and muttered a "Fine…" as she walked past him and Alexa to grab her bags.

"Oh I never liked that girl either, Sweetheart..." Mrs. Rollins said from the front seat as her husband drove the three of them home.

"She's a real bitch…" Madi muttered. Mr. Rollins looked over at his wife with a stern look on his face. She smiled and laughed, turning back to look at Madison.

"Oh Madi, you're such a doll."


	6. You Make Me Wanna

Just a few weeks later, school was about to begin again. The thought of it being the last of everything the whole year was a bittersweet feeling Madison began feeling the very first day of Senior Year.

"Come on Mads, just one more," her father asked, as he, her mom, and Seth's parents all took pictures of them together in the Nichols foyer. Madi rolled her eyes and plastered a giant fake smile on her face.

"You know you're gonna miss this a little…" Seth said under his breath. Madi smirked and a genuinely smile was caught on camera.

"There… that wasn't so hard was it?" her father asked satisfied. She rolled rolled her eyes and began pushing Seth towards the front door.

"Yeah, yeah, love you all… bunches and stuff. We're gonna be late..." she said just before slamming the front door, hauling ass to Seth's truck. The two blasted music all the way to their favorite convenience store to grab a few energy drinks, neither of them really being 'morning people'. Once they got to school, they separated and made their way to their respective homerooms, agreeing to meet at break so they could walk to third period together.

Madi was grabbing her history book for second period when she felt a pair of hands grab her hips and turn her around. She smiled, looking up to see Randy.

"Hey babe," she said as he leaned down to capture her lips sweetly. "How's you first day?" She asked.

"So far, so good… _much_ better now..." he said running his fingers through her hair.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"History… with Mr. Flair," she said holding up her textbook. Randy grabbed it and offered his hand out.

"Well Princess, how about I escort you to class, _and…_ I'll even sit next to you…"

"You've got history next?" she asked and smiled when he nodded. She slammed her locker and linked arms with them as the two made their way to class.

"It's actually been a lot better since I got back... " Seth said, mentioning his relationship with Alexa, as he and Madison made their way to the Math department for third period.

"As long as you're happy dude, but I swear… next time she says something like that I'm fucking her up."

"Yeah… right," Seth smirked, looking down at her.

"I'm serious Rollins. I know I'm little and all, but don't let the uniform fool you- I'll mess you up." Her threats were met by Seth's laughter. She glared at him for a moment before he relented.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You're… the toughest _cheerleader_ I've ever met. You and those pom poms of doom." She rolled her eyes and was quiet the rest of the way to class.

Once they entered the classroom, Madison shrieked in delight.

"No effing way!" she screamed as she rushed over and hugged a blonde Seth recognized as Mandy Rose, a girl he and Madison went to summer camp with.

"I _can't_ believe you're actually here," Madi said happily, at lunch in the designated Senior area. Mandy shrugged and smiled, sipping her soda.

"Dad's company got bought out and the new owners decided to move their headquarters, so… here I am."

Sasha rolled her eyes in jealousy, watching Madison basically fawn over this girl.

"Who might I add she _barely_ even mentions from stupid summer camp..." she said later, walking with Roman to his car.

"Is someone still jealous she didn't go to camp with us all those years ago?" Roman joked and wrapped an arm around Sasha. "Don't worry babe, Madi's _yours._ She's not going to just up and abandon you. How could she? You're a total boss," she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I just don't know if it's a good idea…" Alexa said, sitting on her bed a few days later.

"What's the big deal? It's just a party at Madi's. She throws parties all the time…" he exclaimed, trying to reason with Alexa.

"Why would I wanna go to some dumb party at _Madi's_ when you're just going to ditch me for her anyways, right?" she asked accusingly.

"Lex what are you talking about? I won't ditch you tomorrow for Madi…" he stood and held her in his arms for a moment.

"Are you _freaking_ kidding me?" She pushed him away. "I tell you I don't wanna go to a party, and instead of saying you'll stay with me, you try to get me to go to the party anyway… so you're just gonna go no matter what, aren't you?" she asked.

"Alexxa-".

"Aren't you?!"

"Cheers to the beginning of the best year ever. We are gonna rule the school" Sasha smiled, clinking her drink together with Madison's as the two girls finally finished setting up fro her party. They sat at the island in her kitchen, posting about the party on social media. A few hours later, Madi's house was packed with kids from her school. She just finished mixing another batch of jungle juice when she heard a loud cheer coming from the living room. She set a ladle in the large bowl, and walked out to the living room, just as Randy finished greeting everyone.

"There she is…" he said wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Under his other arm rested a case of beer, which was used to set up a few rounds of ragecage. After a few rounds, Madison decided to get some air and went out to her back yard. A few people had began swimming, a few more, including a coupling making out, were in the hot tub.

Madi sat with her feet in the water a few minutes later and a few minutes later was joined by Sasha, who brought her a beer.

"Thanks," she said, accepting the bottle and taking a sip. Suddenly there was a commotion at the hot tub.

"Seriously?! You're gonna go and do _this_ to me?!" Seth asked Alexa, who was straddling Brock, a jerk from school, in the hot tub. Apparently they had been the couple making out. She flipped her wet hair back nonchalantly and looked up at him.

"You did it to yourself," she said before going back to attacking Brock's lips with hers. He stormed off out the side gate, leaving Madi's back yard.

She'd followed him back to his house a few minutes later, and saw him sitting on his bed, facing the window.

"Hey," she said quietly stepping into his room and walking over to him.

"I'm _so_ sorry… I can't believe she'd cheat on you like that. You know what? I'm gonna go kick her ass," she began heading for the door, but stopped when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"She didn't cheat… We broke up two days ago..." he admitted quietly. She looked down at him confused and crouched down to meet him at eye level.

"What happened?" she asked reaching out to hold his hands.

Seth thought to himself for a moment. _Is this is? Should I just come out with it already?_

"She said I was in love with you…" he said looking up at her. "And I couldn't tell her she was wrong…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked nervously pulling her hands back and standing up straight and taking a few steps back. Seth stood as well, stepping towards her slowly.

"I've been trying to convince myself for a _long_ time now, that this would go away. That I'd stop thinking about the way your hair smelled. That I'd stop thinking about kissing you… but it never did."

"Seth…" she began, not knowing what to say.

"Madi… I'm in love with you," he finally confessed, feeling the weight finally lift from his shoulders.

After a few moments she finally spoke, shredding any chance Seth thought he had.

"The party… I… I have to get back." She walked past him, leaving him alone in his room. He sighed and nodded, realizing he might've just ruined everything with the most important person in his world.

Madi had been so distracted thinking about Seth's confession that she hadn't heard what Mandy said.

"Earth to Mads…?" the blonde asked, gently shaking Madison. She shook her head and finally responded.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention."

"Clearly, what's on your mind girl?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Madi said, brushing it off. She was nowhere near ready to talk about what Seth had said, let alone with anyone besides Sasha. "What were you saying?"

"Well…" she began. "I don't wanna jinx it, but I think I might have a crush on Seth!" she said excitedly, not seeing the quick look of panic that flashed across Madison's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean… okay, I know things just ended with Alexa, but he's always been so sweet, ever since camp, ya know? And I guess I always kind of liked him, I guess I thought he was into you, but now… I don't know, Madi, maybe him fighting with Alexa tonight was a sign… do you think I should I go for it?"


	7. Eighteen

A few weeks later Madi was awoken by her parents and younger brother serenading her for her birthday.

"Aww, thanks you guys," she said before blowing out the candle on her 'M' shaped pancakes.

"I can't believe our baby girl is 18," her mother began, sniffling.

"Come on, Mom… don't start..." she said sitting up in bed.

"I know, I know- you're growing up, and I'm just going to have to accept it. Soon you'll be off to college… moving away, leaving your mother!" she began sobbing hysterically. Madi's father, comforted his wife as he exited his daughters room.

"Have a good day at school Kiddo, don't forget dinner tonight," her father said from down the hall.

"How is she gonna handle it when I _actually_ move out for college?" Madi asked Seth on the way to school.

"You know she's totally gonna follow you across the country…" Seth joked as he pulled into the senior parking lot. She rolled her eyes before hopping out of his car.

"She's finally legal, ladies and gents!" Sasha, exclaimed as she and Madison walked down the hall, arms linked. Madi took off her "Birthday Girl" tiara and rand a hand through her flowing chestnut hair, before placing the tiara back on her head. The two sat in the back of homeroom, excitedly talking about her birthday party.

"I'm thinking hot pink, stretchy mini dress" Sasha said scrolling through her phone. "Sort of like this…" she said, showing Madi a photo.

"Cute…" Madi said, shooting daggers at the back of Brock's head. Sasha looked over and smiled.

"Hey, at least Alexa's out of the way," she said.

"It's not even like that Sash…" Madi sighed. "I kinda told Mandy to go for it…"

"What?!" Sasha whispered, her violet hair flipping forward. She whipped it back and stared at her best friend in confusion.

"Look Sash, I've thought about it and… Seth and Mandy are right for each other," she said noticing Sasha roll her eyes.

"What?"

"I don't know…" she began. "There's just something about that girl I _don't_ trust..." Sasha said and turned around, just as the bell rang.

"So here we are, on your 18th birthday..." Madi's dad began. "We love you Kiddo, to Madi," he said raising his glass and everyone joined him for the toast.

"And I know we said we'd give you your birthday present at your party tomorrow, but we wanted to give you a little something tonight..." her dad said handing her an envelope.

After looking over the contents a few moments, Madi looked up at her parents, who were both smiling and nodding.

"Wait… seriously?!" she asked excited. She shot up and ran over to hug her parents, leaving the envelope in front of Seth. The shocked expression on Madi's face was mirrored on Seth's.

"A spring break trip to Cabo for me and my friends?! You guys rock!" she said pulling both her parents in for a tight hug.

"Can you believe it? This trip is gonna be amazeballs!" Madi said the next afternoon in her room as she, Sasha, and Renee were all getting ready for her party.

She walked over to her floor-length mirror, turning around to smooth down her white sequined mini dress. After running a hand through her straightened hair, she heard her mom calling from downstairs.

"Girls! You ride's here!"

"Alright, we'll see you later at the club..." Mrs. Nichols said as Madi and her friends all boarded the party bus.

"Your father had to swing earlier for a final walk-through, but we promise we won't stay all night."

"Thanks Mom" Madi said as she took a step onto the bus. "See you guys later."

"Alright, party people, let's give it up one more time for the birthday girl _Madison!"_ The DJ kept the crowd hyped as a giant cake with sparklers was wheeled out. Everyone began serenading Madi, and she smiled, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Randy.

 _Happy Birthday dear Madi…_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

After blowing out her candles, Madi was met on stage by her parents. "Now before we get out of here…" Madison's father began as he reached in his pocket. "We just wanted to get you a little something…" he finished, pulling out a set of keys and handing them to his daughter.

Madi smiled as she walked out of the club to the parking lot with the whole party behind her.

"Holy shit! It's a Range Rover!" a girl in the crowd screamed as Madi ran around the front of the car.

"Seriously guys?! This is the best!" Madi exclaimed as she sat in the driver's seat, with Sasha riding shotgun.

A few hours later after the party, Madi was driving herself and Seth home.

"I still can't believe they got me my dream car…" Madi said, gripping the steering wheel at a red light.

"Of course 'Daddy's little Madi' got what she wanted," he teased. "Although, I guess this means you won't be using me for my vehicular expertise anymore…"

"Damn it!" She exclaimed as she pulled into her driveway and locked eyes with Seth. "You weren't supposed to catch on," she joked.

"Great…" he sulked sarcastically. "Guess that means the friendship's over."

They looked at each other a moment before laughing.

"Oh come on dude… we'll _always_ be friends." She unbuckled her seat belt and turned in her seat. "And… as your best friend, I'm gonna tell you that I think it's time you move on from Alexa."

"What do you mean?" he asked hopefully.

"You should ask Mandy out…" she encouraged, not seeing Seth's face falter.

"Mandy…?"

"Yeah. Okay look, you didn't hear this from me… but she's had a crush on your since like camp… and she's cute, and I mean… _nowhere_ near Alexa's level of crazy."

"Geez Madi, I don't know…" he began shaking his head.

"What's wrong? She's cute, she's nice, she's-"

"She's not _you_ …" Seth mumbled, staring down at his hand folded in his lap.

An hour later Madi was pacing in her room, thinking about Seth. It seemed like every time they were on their way back to their normal, something got in the way. Madi sat on her bed, thinking about her decade-long friendship with Seth, the only boy to completely know her inside and out. She heard shuffling just outside her bedroom door and quietly walked up to it. She heard someone muttering on the other side, and whipped the door open, revealing Seth standing there holding a small gift bag.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, pulling him into her room, locking the door behind them.

"I forgot to give you this…" he said, holding the bag out for her. She smiled and grabbed it, before heading over to sit on her bed.

She looked up at him curiously before reaching in the bag. She made a confused look, pulling out something wrapped in gift paper.

"Oh… wow," she smiled pulling out a Hostess chocolate Zinger.

"I remember when we were little, you were like obsessed with these..." he smiled, reminiscing.

"I remember eating so many of these on that trip to the lake, I threw up all over my dad's back seat…" she smiled opening one and popping it into her mouth.

"Mmm… sooo good," she said with a mouth full of frosting. Seth pulled one out of the bag and began eating it quietly.

"This is amazing, Seth… thank you," her voice was sweet and Seth couldn't help himself.

Tossing the snack cake to the side, Seth leaned in and kissed her. He reached over and pulled her into him, slowly beginning to feel her respond.

He knew it'd only be a few seconds before she pushed him away, so Seth wanted to savor this feeling for as long as possible. He was surprised however when she laid back, pulling him on top of her.

They continued exploring each other's mouths as they began undressing each other. Seth kissed sensually down her neck as his hands made their way down her hips, gripping her tightly. She lifted her hips instinctively when she felt him tugging at her shorts. He looked down at her naked body, licking his lips, before dipping his head down to suck on her right nipple. She moaned in delight and his hand found her left breast, slowly massaging it.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his name fell off her lips.

He kissed her again before tugging his sweats and boxers off, staring into her hazel eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, resting between her legs.

She smiled and slowly nodded as he entered her, feeling himself break through her barrier. She grimaced, and he stopped instantly, looking down at her with concern.

"Shit, are you ok?! Should I stop?" he asked, ready to do whatever she wanted.

"It's okay… just, ow. Hold on a minute," she said rolling her hips around, adjusting to his size. Seth moaned lowly at the motions happening under him.

"Holy shit, Mads…" he whispered as he watched her tolls her hips around under him. When she was finally ready, she gave him a nod. He leaned in and kissed her, pinning her down gently and holding her hands.

He pushed his hip forward until he felt himself completely inside her. It felt perfect. Every little moan, every sigh, every time she said his name, slowly began to make Seth stir.

He began to work his hips and bit faster, feeling himself losing control.

"I… I…" Madi moaned and Seth took this as his que to make her scream. He licked his fingers and reached down, gently playing with her clit. He smiled feeling her convulse around him, and didn't stop flicking her clit until he felt the bed getting wet.

"Holy fuck, Madi, you're so fucking wet," he moaned in her ear as he came, releasing himself inside her.


	8. The Boy Toy Draw

Two weeks later Madison and Alexa stood in front of the rest of the cheerleaders, planning out Homecoming Week. Madison had been reading off different ideas from her clipboard, as her co-captain Alexa stood by, yawning dramatically.

"So there's the car wash, the raffle, and a new addition this year…" Madison began as Sasha began a drumroll with her feet on the gym floor.

"...A Boy Toy Draw! This year each member of our cheer squad will have the chance to bid on his _or_ her football player of choice, who you'll kind of dote on during Homecoming Week. You know- decorating their locker, making a sign for them for the game... stuff like that. So, what we're gonna do is have everyone pick a number out of this…" Madi said as she lifter up the mascot's head.

"I'm not sticking my hand anywhere near where Bray's head has been…" Nikki said, propping herself up on her elbows. Madi smiled as she set the mascot head back down. "You know, that's fine Nicole… you don't have to participate. I mean… I'm sure there's _somebody_ else who wouldn't mind taking care of John…" Madi responded, glancing over at Alexa.

Nikki frowned thinking about the party she missed at John's a few weeks before when Alexa tried hitting on him. She quickly shot up from her place on the floor and stood next to Madi.

"Nevermind, I'm in. Let's do this…" she said grabbing the mascot head.

"How this is going to work is like this- As co-captains Alexa and I will pick the first two guys. Everyone else will pick their number and that will be your spot in the drawing."

"Hold on… why do _you_ get to pick first?" Mickie asked, pouting.

"Well I am captain…" Madi began.

" _Co-captain."_ Alexa interrupted.

" _And…_ I've been the only one really working on Homecoming Week, right Lex? I mean you weren't even at the meeting we had with Vice Principal McMahon when we were discussing everything for Homecoming Week."

Alexa opened her mouth to retort, but had nothing of value to say. She hung her head before agreeing with Madi.

"But you know what, Mickie, if you want everybody to get the same chance, then we'll do it..." she said, grabbing the mascot head and walking up to Mickie.

"You can even pick first…" she said as Mickie reached in for a piece of paper. She rolled her eyes showing her number.

"So, it looks like Mickie's going be be picking 12th and I…" she said reaching in. "Ha! I'm second…" she said as the rest of the girls got in line to pick.

"That was bullshit, and you know it…" Alexa said, following Madi into the locker room. Madi laughed and turned around.

"What are you talking about? _Your_ friend was the one complaining. If you have beef, it's with her… not me Dude."

"Let's not pretend like we both don't know why you set this whole thing up. You wanted to go first so you could pick Seth. God, you're pathetic…" Alexa spat.

Madi shook her head. " _I'm_ pathetic? You were the one who wanted to pair Seth with Johnny Fandango… when you _know_ he's dating Tyler!" Madi yelled. When she first brought the Boy Drawing to Alexa's attention, she initially told Madi that as captains they should pick the pairings.

"So?" Alexa asked shrugging.

"So?! So you're just being a spiteful little _bitch_ who can't over the fact that Seth doesn't want you anymore. Get over it Alexa…" Madi said, bumping her aggressively as she walked past her.

"She's unbelievable!" Seth yelled, walking into Madi's kitchen later that day. She was at the table, covered in paint and glitter. Wiping her brow, she glanced up to look at him.

"What's going on?" She asked as her paintbrush stroked the cardboard poster.

"Alexa…" he began as Madi rolled her eyes. "She's out of control," he continued sitting next to her, burying his face in his hands.

"What'd she do this time?"

"She basically told me that if you got me in the auction she'd make us both regret it. She had a complete fucking meltdown after school… How am I gonna survive this year?"

" _You_ wanted to date her" she said, sitting back, looking over her poster.

" _You_ gave me the advice…" he mumbled.

"Oh, okay? No more advice from Madison then…" she laughed.

The two joked a little while longer before Seth finally noticed what she was working on.

"Getting Orton's poster ready early? You're such a nerd…" he teased.

"Shut up… I wanted it to look nice," she said looking down at the black and silver poster with Randy's name and jersey number on it. "Besides, I'm going over to Mandy's tomorrow to help her work on yours."

He smiled softly, wanting to tell her she should pick him, but was stopped when Madi's phone vibrated.

"Ohh, speak of the 'man-candy'..." she said, responding to Randy's text. Seth sighed as her attention was suddenly focused on Randy and her phone. He slipped out of her house a few minutes later, unnoticed by Madi, who was glued to her screen.

About an hour later Seth saw Madi from his bedroom window, pacing in her room with her iPad. When she turned he saw she was facetiming with Randy. He sighed and tossed himself back on his bed.

"You're right Lexx, it's not fair that she threw you under the bus like that..." Billie Kay, another cheerleader on the squad, said as the two girls sat on the quad. Alexa used her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked over at Madi, who was on Randy's back, laughing.

"She thinks she can just take any guy she wants and get away with it because she's loaded. I'll show her…' Alexa smirked looking back at Billie.

"Uh oh… I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"I need you to use your number one spot to pick Seth…" she said looking over as Seth and Roman joined Randy and Madi.

"But… Mandy really likes him and she-"

"She's _lucky_ Carmella broke her ankle and we had a spot on the team for her. She should be grateful to even _be_ on the squad!" Alexa shut her eyes and shook her head, trying not to let her anger show.

"Look… just do this one thing for me, and I promise you you'll have Randy by Christmas," she promised.

Seth sat back on the bleachers with Roman and Dean watching Madi give a rundown of the drawing. He looked over and caught Alexa glaring at him. She rolled her eyes, before turning back around.

"So first up we have… Billie Kay!" she said as the rest of the squad began cheering. Billie walked up slowly and stood nervously next to Madi.

"So Billie… who's the lucky guy gonna be?" she asked, holding the microphone in front of her. Billie looked down at the mic before looking over at Alexa who was smiling and nodding at her. She hung her head before responded softly.

"Randy…".

"What?!" Madi exclaimed as a shockwave went through the gym. Madi looked over at Randy who sat dumbfounded, then back to Billie who was staring at Alexa. Madi was able to put two and two together rather quickly before collecting herself.

"Alright then… Rollins- _you're_ mine." She smirked at Seth then looked over at Alexa who was glaring at her.

"Yo, what was up with that? Billie picked Randy?" Roman said as he and Seth made their way to their next class.

"No idea man…" he said honestly.

"Well, at least now you get Madi..." he smiled. Seth smirked back at Roman.

"I know what you did," Madi said to Alexa after the meeting. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_ Billie could follow simple directions, but apparently I was wrong. Oh well… this actually works better than my plan ever would've..."

"What plan?" Madi asked.

"Oh poor, naive, little Madison… how long do you think Randy's gonna stick around now that Billie's got him? Did you know she's had a crush on him since like _freshman_ year? And now she's got him for the Boy Drawing… it's like a fairytale…" she said sweetly.

"I guess Seth will just have to keep me company then," Madison smirked as she saw the smile fall from Alexa's face. Madi walked away giggling.

"Better luck next time, Lexx"... she said over her shoulder.

"Why does it seem like we always wait until the last minute to pick out dresses? You'd think after three years we'd have learned by now…" Sasha said as she and Madi searched the racks in a dress boutique. Homecoming was only two weeks away, and they needed to pick out dresses so Roman and Randy could get matching tuxes.

"Seriously…" Madi said, looking at a navy blue gown before putting it back.

"So Seth and Mandy are officially going to the dance together…" Sasha began.

"Mhmm. He asked her this morning," Madi smiled over the clothing rack. Sasha stared back at her with a knowing look.

"What?" Madi asked, grabbing a dress and moving over to the changing room.

"I'm not saying anything…" Sasha said, putting her hands up defensively as she followed her to the dressing room. "It's just…" she continued once Madi had gone behind the curtain.

"I don't know… you two seem like a better fit to me, I guess. Maybe I'm just still hung up on you two kissing. Besides it's not like you kept sneaking around, right?" she asked laughing. She turned to the curtain when Madison didn't respond.

"Right, Mads?" she asked. Madi pulled the curtain back as she looked down in shame.

"Well…" she began.

"You guys are _still_ making out?!" she asked excitedly.

"We may have sort of… gone all the way after my birthday party," she whispered. Sasha's eyes widened in delight.

"I knew it! You guys are totally boning!"

"It was just once! And keep your voice down, Sash," Madi said ducking back into to changing room. "It was a one time thing and it's not going to happen again."

"If you say so…" Sasha sang, walking away from the dressing room. Neither girl noticed Billie sneak into the changing room next to Madi's a few minutes before.

"This is almost _too_ good," Alexa said, smiling at the text message she just recieved. "I've got you now, Princess Madi…".


	9. All or Nothing

The following Monday, Madi sat on her bedroom floor working on her new poster for Seth. She rolled her eyes, thinking about Billie and Randy. She didn't want to admit it, but Alexa had gotten inside her head. She never noticed how often Billie tended to just be hanging around, mostly Randy. It was now starting to bug her.

"Stupid fucking Alexa…" she muttered, scribbling on the poster with a bright pink marker.

"It needs more glitter. I want that bitch to blind me during the game..." Seth said over her shoulder. She looked back and found his staring down at her working on his poster. She rolled her eyes as she put the cap back on the marker.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked as he sat behind her, allowing her to sit back in his lap. She leaned back on his chest and sighed.

"This whole 'Boy Toy Draw' thing. It's stupid, and sexist, and archaic, and-"

"Wasn't this your idea?" Seth asked, receiving an elbow to his ribs.

"Oww, okay… my bad. I just mean… you were excited about this last week…" he began.

"Yeah, that's back when I was supposed to get Randy…" she began.

"Well sorry for not being a good enough consolation prize…" he said as he slid back away from Madi to stand up.

"Seth come on, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… well- have you ever noticed Billie and Randy flirting?" She asked.

"What? No, Mads. That's insane… Randy's crazy into you" he said softly. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, staring in her hazel eyes.

"Listen to me: the day somebody pick's Billie's annoying ass over you is the day I run through the cafeteria in a hot pink thong," he said, making Madi smile. "Okay? You have nothing to worry about," he promised.

"Here you go Sweetie, nice and cool now," Madi's mom said, setting down the tray of cupcakes in the kitchen. Madi smiled as she set the first tray to the side and began icing the new batch.

"He better fucking like these…" she mumbled.

"Language," her mother warned.

"Sorry, Mom…" Madi said, covering the funfetti cupcakes in blue frosting, Seth's favorite color. She licked some icing off her finger and looked down at the cupcakes.

"Something's missing…" she began. "Hey Mom, do we have anymore of that edible glitter?"

"Second shelf in the cupboard behind you," her mom smiled.

"What?" Madi asked as she gingerly began covering each cupcake with blue glitter.

"It's nothing, just… you were never really a baker," her mother noted.

"Thank the Boy Toy drawing…" she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, Honey…" she began as she headed for the living room. "I think you like him- _it_ ," she said, correcting herself.

"And 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… no Foxxy you're coming in too early. Wait for the second clap okay?" Madi said as she watched over cheer practice for the pep rally. "Let's do it again..." she yelled through a megaphone from the bleachers. She gave a small wave, as she saw Randy running over to the sidelines, going over a play with the football coach.

She walked back down to the field, watching the girls go through the routine. She smiled watching Eva, a junior fly through the air, only to be skillfully caught by Tyler Breeze, and Chad Gable.

"Guys, that was perfect… take 5." Madi grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to where Randy was sitting on a bench. "You guys are looking good out there," he said as she sat next to him.

"Ditto babe," she smiled.

A few minutes later, Madi was pushed against the closed concession stand near the football field, as Randy's lips engulfed hers.

"Mmm I missed you," she cooed.

"Me too, baby," he said as he set her back on her feet. "I know I've been super busy with practice and preparing for my internship at my dad's firm next year, but I promise… we'll have time together this weekend okay? Dinner?" he asked crouching down to her eye level. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him sweetly.

"Sounds good," she said before the two rejoined their respective practices.

A few nights later, Randy pulled his truck into Madison's driveway after their date. He shut the engine off and turned to look at her.

"I had a lot of fun, tonight Mads…" he said.

"It's because I'm awesome..." she sang, making Randy laugh.

"You really are…" he responded, noticing her parents cars weren't in the driveway.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Kyle had a soccer tournament a couple hours away… they should be back Sunday."

"So…" he began, reaching over, gently grabbing her thigh. "You've got the house all to yourself… finally," he added as he leaned in and grabbed her face to kiss her. She smiled nervously against his lips as he tried pulling her closer.

"Randy…" she began softly as she pulled away. He dropped his hand and head in defeat. "Come on Madi… we've been dating for a couple months. Don't you want to solidify us? You know, the next level?" he asked hopefully. She hung her head before responding.

"I'm just… I can't..." she said, hoping he'd understand.

He nodded quietly and turned his car back on. "I should get going… goodnight, Madi."

About an hour later, Madi heard her kitchen door open and she shot up on the couch.

"Mads?" Seth asked as he entered the living room, finding her wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey," she said softly, as she muted the television. "Binge watch bad reality shows?" she asked, moving the blanket, so he could join her. He shifted on his feet a moment before she noticed something was off.

"What's up?" she asked.

Seth sighed before finally blurting out what he'd wanted to the past few weeks.

"Are we ever gonna talk about your birthday? Or is it gonna be more 'let's just forget it happened' business? Because honestly, I don't think I could handle just pretending with you."

"Seth, wh-what-?"

"And I know you have a boyfriend and you're all in love or whatever, but we've been running around in circles since this summer and you don't seem to care," he said, his frustrations beginning to boil over.

"I care…" she said quietly.

"More about Randy though, right? Did you even think about my feelings after that night? Of course you didn't, you ran straight into Orton's arms…"

"Look, you're my best friend and you always will be, but I can't do this anymore. I can't just have half of you anymore. It's all or nothing Madi…" he said before turning around and walking back to his house.


	10. Homecoming

The following week had been the longest Madi and Seth had ever gone without speaking. By the fifth day, their friends began to worry.

"She won't even talk to me about it," Sasha said sadly, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Same, Babe. It's like whenever I mention her, Seth just shuts me out." Roman responded during lunch the day of the Homecoming game. Sasha looked over to where Madi was sitting on Randy's lap, feeding him fries and rolled her eyes. "They seriously need to get a room" she mumbled, turning back around to eat her lunch.

Later that day, Madi stood alongside Randy, waiting for their car for coronation. Everyone on the homecoming court would be brought onto the field in convertibles.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly as their car pulled up.

"Sure," he replied quietly, not looking at her. She frowned as they got in the car and made their way towards the football field.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly, not wanting their driver to hear.

"I know about you and Rollins," he said, finally turning to look at her. When she searched his eyes, she found a cold, unwavering look had come over him. "I can't believe you fucked him," he said, getting out of the car, extending his hand to her.

She took it and stayed silent as they walked onto the stage set up on the field.

"Randy, I-".

"Don't. Just don't okay? We're done…" he said letting go of her hand.

"And this year's Homecoming King and Queen are… Randy Orton and Madison Nichols!" Mr. McMahon yelled as the crowd all cheered. Madison was stuck in place for a moment before Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She waved at the crowd as she was crowned, trying not to cry.

"Aww, don't feel so bad, Sethy…" Alexa began sarcastically. "At least you'll get to watch them dance the night away tomorrow," she continued as she slowly clapped.

After the game, MAdison grabbed her gym bag and began to make her way to the senior parking lot. She stopped when she saw Seth leaning against her car, hands in his pockets.

"Hey…" he began.

"Hi." She cautiously walked over to her car and dumped her bag in the trunk. She turned back to Seth and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard about you and Orton, I'm sorry…" he said softly.

"It's okay, I guess…" she shrugged.

"It's not… but I took care of it," he said, looking down at his bruising knuckles.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing… just taught Randall a little lesson on respect."

"Seth…".

"Look he called you a slut. What was I supposed to do?!" His voice was laced with desperation as the two stared at each other. "And listen… I know I said a _lot_ of stupid shit last week and I'm sorry… I just… I didn't mean it. You're my best friend. I _need_ you."

About an hour later, the two were sitting back in Madi's hot tub, discussing Madi's relationship with Randy.

"No offense Mads, but the guy was never right for you. He was kind of a pushover, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" she asked placing her drink back in the cupholder.

"Come on, didn't you notice? He was a lame… He never challenged you."

"You mean to tell me you never noticed? You always seemed kind of… bored. Was Orton just _that_ boring in bed?" Seth nearly choked on his beer a second later, when Madison's head fell.

"That's it? He wasn't any-"

"We _never_ …" she began softly, unable to finish the sentence out of sheer embarrassment.

Seth nodded quietly. "I guess you just need someone who's gonna challenge you."

"Kinda like you, Rollins?"

"Exactly."

"Seriously, how long are they going to take?" Roman asked, pulling out his phone to check the time again. "At this rate, we're never gonna make our dinner reservation."

"Relax…" Sasha said, descending from Madison's stairwell. "Perfection takes time."

Roman smiled as she came down the stair in a flowing purple gown, accentuating her curled fuschia hair. "You're always perfect to me," he said before kissing her softly.

Renee was next, in a forest green and black lacy, skater dress. She laughed as Dean whistled at her.

Finally, Madison and Mandy emerged. Seth thought Mandy looked nice in her tight black halter dress, but he was floored by Madison. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy buns, with a few locks framing her face. The red lacy mini dress that was hugging her curves made her look like sin in heels. He hated having to tear his eyes away from her to give Mandy her corsage, but she _was_ his date after all.

The group soon loaded the party bus and were headed for the dance.

"Damn… the dance committee really outdid themselves. I thought it was gonna look like shit," Mandy joked as they all wanted into the "Starry Nights" themed gym.

"Thanks, I guess…" Sasha said sarcastically, glaring at the back of the blonde's head.

"Oops, sorry Sash… I had no idea," Mandy said flipping her back to Sasha. Sasha made a face and Dylan smacked her butt lightly.

"Be nice" she said as they made their way inside.

A couple hours later, Seth and Mandy sat quietly at a table alone. Seth mindlessly swirled his cup around and Mandy leaned forward.

"Having fun?" Roman asked as he and Sasha interrupted the awkward silence.

"A blast…" Mandy said rolling her eyes. Sasha smirked on the inside noticing how bored Seth looked.

"You guys seen Madi? We lost her a while ago…" Mandy said and Seth's attention perked up.

"Yeah…" Sasha began. "She's actually been hanging out with Finn all night... if you can believe it." She stared at Seth during the last part.

"Well let's hit the dancefloor you guys, come on," Roman said excitedly, as one of his favorite songs began playing.

A few minutes later, Seth's eyes were glued to Madi and Finn, a few feet away on the dance floor. Every few seconds AJ and Dolph would move and Seth kept catching glimpses of Madi smiling back at Finn, who's hands looked a little too comfortable holding her. A little while later Madi noticed Seth leaving Mandy alone on the dance floor. After excusing herself from Finn, she went over to check on Mandy. A minute later, she bolted toward the doors, to find Seth.

She found him sitting on a set of stairs down the hall.

"What the hell's your problem Rollins? You bring Mandy to the dance and leave her standing there like a fucking idiot?! She should kick your ass!" She said standing in front of him, leaning down to get in his face. He looked up at her, his elbows on his knees, hands covering his mouth.

"So you don't even have an excuse? Un-fucking-believable!" By this point Madison was ready to deck him herself.

"My excuse, Madi is that… I'm in love with you."

She stood back up straight and stared at him. Madi felt her ears start to burn and her stomach flutter when he stood up.

"I love you and I'm tired of trying to act like I don't. You're my everything dummie, and I know you know. I also know you love me too. After everything we've been through, can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't?" he asked, grabbing her chin, daring her to pull away. He held her in place as tears began to well in her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, wanting to jump for joy when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He slipped his down around her waist as she rolled her tongue around his slowly and moaned. When they finally pulled away, they stood with their foreheads pressed together.

"Tell me…" he whispered almost desperately.

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me too…" she pulled back and saw how serious he looked. "We've been here before Madi… I really won't be able to handle you walking away from me again," he said as his head fell. She leaned up and kissed his him sweetly.

"I'm not going anywhere _dummie_. I love you too."

"Oh for fuck's sake just get a room and bone already. We all know you two want to..." Dean joked later that night at an afterparty at Foxxy's. Dylan pulled her lips away from Seth, who immediately began pouting. She smirked and kissed him once more, before trying to get off his lap. He pulled her back and the two sat back on the lazyboy, continuing to make out.

"Ahhhh!" Dean and the rest of the group yelled, only to receive middle fingers from bot Seth and Madi.

"Ahh, young love…" Sasha said breathlessly.

Seth's tux and Madi's dress were scattered on her bedroom floor later that night. Seth pulled her lacy black panties off and bit his lip hungrily. He looked up at her naked body, indulging in the fact that she was _finally_ his. He took his time, slowly kissing up her thighs, switching from the left and right, making her giggle.

Finally he hovered over her pushing, gently pushing her legs back. He parted her lips and slowly blew on her clit, making her hips twitch. He looked up at her and laughed.

"Tease." She whined.

"Not even close babe," he said before slowly rolling his tongue, first around her clit, then over her tiny opening. He dipped his tongue in and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her thighs.

"Fuck!" she moaned softly as he continued lazily rolling his tongue in and out of her vagina slowly. She spread her lips as far as they would go before gently sucking on her clit. He inserted a finger into her slowly and began making a 'come here' motion. Her body rocked against him as her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh…. ughh… yeah, yeah, yeah…" she cooed as her head rattled back and forth. "Mmm baby, I need you…".

Seth smiled as he looked up a few seconds later. He crawled up and kissed her.

"I love you…" she said breathlessly, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you too, Baby," he said as he entered her slowly. They both gasped and smiled at each other as Seth set a slow pace. He buried his head in the pillow, turning to smell her hair and kiss her neck.

Madi rolled her hips up to meet Seth's thrust, and soon the two were writhing against each other, both close to reaching ecstasy.

"Oh fuck, Madi you feel so good. I'm gonna…" he whispering.

"Me too," she moaned. Seth quickly sat up and spread her lips, watching himself pumping in and out of her slowly.

"It's ok," she assured him just before he closed his eyes and felt his body shudder. His hips thrusts forcefully into Madi a few times until his body spasmed and he climaxed. He felt her clinch around him at the same time and smiled watching her silently mouth his name.

A few minutes later, the two laid in bed, Madi's head on Seth's shoulder, him holding her hand over his chest. Madi reached over to grab his ringing phone.

"Yes? Roman, can we help you?" she asked. Seth smiled at his girlfriend, still reeling from the last few hours.

"You guys kinda didn't call to let us know you got home, and Sash got worried. I told her you guys were probably just getting busy," he smirked over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, tell her I'll call her in the morning… we're busy over here," she said as Seth leaned up to kiss her neck.

"It's about damn time," Roman said as he hung up.


End file.
